


Wren

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Laughter, Other, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Wren

Wren

John leans against the door jamb of the filthy motel room of any town, which he rented for a few days: he has a difficult case to deal with, maybe a wendigo who killed a couple of unfortunate tourists, where they had the misfortune to venture into the woods.  
A rare smile smiles across his face.  
"Sammy, wren, why are you sitting on my bed?" Complains Dean, looking with regret at his toy cars that fell to the ground.  
"Dee!" Replies Sam raising his arms and a smile, his hair is tousled; he is three years old, but it is already an earthquake.  
Dean ignores him, gets out of bed and retrieves his precious objects.  
Sam looks at his brother and laughs amused.  
"Now pay me, wren!"  
John wonders where that nickname comes from that his oldest son uses so often with Sam.  
Wren.  
With a grin, Dean reaches out and starts tickling his brother on his stomach, who laughs as he tries in vain to break free.  
Fortunately, torture does not last long.  
"So you learn to spite me!"  
In response, Sam makes him tongue.  
"Rude Wren!"  
And John, at that point, finally starts laughing.


End file.
